The B-Team: Timeline
[[File:Placeholder|right| This timeline can place all details to the stories, sub-series and the infamous Dark Carnival. 85,000,000 BC- The universe is created by God. At that exact time, the godtier B-Team arrive from the 2nd Big Bang. They are granted godship. They witness Adam and Eve, Abel an Cain, and Noah's Ark. 84,000,000 BC- Rodi and Kooky are born. 83,999,980 BC- Dan arrives during what happened to him as a 1 AD (alternate)- Birdman is sent back by Dan as a joke. He realizes they aren't bringing him back. He took Dan's watch, realizes it's 1 AD, and heads off to Bethlehem to witness Jesus' birth. All teleporting and flying powers are disabled. 4 AD (alternate)- Birdman makes it to Bethlehem and helps deliver Jesus. God gives him immortality for his work. 10 AD (alternative)- Birdman begins his empire by taking the Tower of Babel. 20 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire defeats Roman Empire. 100 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire receive their first vessel from Mobius. 300 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire defeats Spartans. 500 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire destroys Somalia. 1600 AD (alternative)- Birdman defeats the British Empire. 1700s- Somewhere during this time, Dan is born and found by Tak on Irk. 1787 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire destroys American colonies. 1940 AD (alternative)- Birdman Empire seizes control over the Earth and the moon. 1970s- Somewhere during this time, Dan dies for the last time from cancer. He accidentally gives the universe cancer as well. 1970 AD (alternative)- Birdman controls 3 galaxies. 1999 AD- Malex Rodriguez, Corbin Baldwin, Death Sonic Gio the Ninja and Dr. Joker are born. 1999 AD (alternate)- Malex Rodrison, Corbin Xavier, Death Sonic, Gio and Lord Joker are born in the alternate timeline. 2001 AD (alternative)- Birdman stops 9/11, but a new 9/11 happens to his two hotel ships. 2004 AD- Malex Rodriguez crosses the border, meeting his future foe, Dragon Man. 2009 AD- Malex Rodriguez successfully makes the first clone ever on Earth. This clone is to be Nega-Birdman. 2011 AD- All characters who will be the B-Team meet. Dan finds the Fire Crown. The B-Team: Kids series occur. Everyone hates Malex and move away. 2012 AD- Malex Rodriguez does his science project with a bird. At same time, Sun God him unleahes nuclear wastes into his attic pipes. The waste falls through attic, enters the bird's food, goes rabid and bites Malex. Malex turns into Birdman and runs from home. 2013 AD- Birdman lives in a dumpster. Tykuzay finds him, become friends and travel to Mt. Everest to train with Master Viper. Corbin Baldwin is run over and killed. 2013-2017 AD- Birdman trains as a ninja with Tykuzay with Master Viper. 2017 AD- Birdman and Tykuzay, now full-trained ninjas, compete in the World Wide Martial Arts Tournament (WWMAT). Birdman makes it to finals and fights Dragon Man, the guy who killed his beloved uncle. They fight, Dragon Man realizes he is losing, so he blasts Tykuzay with a Reincarnation Blast, killing Tykuzay. Saddened, Birdman kills Dragon Man and wins tournament with mourning. 2018 AD- Now in Tykuzay's body, Dragon Man, now Dragon Boy, arranges a Mortal Kombat tournament. Birdman and Master Viper are invited. Birdman, Master Viper and Dragon Boy are the final 3. Viper bodyshields Birdman from a Forever Blast, killing Viper. Pissed, Birdman kills Dragon Boy and realizes it was Dragon Man munipulating Tykuzay. PROJECT: FLAME begins to clone Dragon Man. 2019 AD- Birdman fights and kills Dragon Man's clone. 2019-2022 AD- Birdman searches for his former friends. He finds Dan. The Adventures of Birdman and Dan spinoff occurs, including the whole paradox with the Fire Crown. See Fire Crown Paradox: I will make the page soon! 2022 AD- The B-Team is formed. 2037 AD- Birdman finds Nega-Birdman and battle. Birdman believes he had killed Nega-Birdman when he threw him into space, but instead he landed on Necromorph. 2039 AD- Nega-Birdman Saga occurs. 3000 AD- The B-Team becomes part of the US Military. 3021 AD- A new generation of the B-Team, being ancestors to the original B-Team, Next Generation and other B-Teams before them, join. 3033 AD- Birdman is resurrected to battle Nega-Birdman's clone, as well as the rest of The B-Team. They stay alive for a while. 3034 AD- Dan is sent back almost to the beginning of time by Birdman and Master Hacker as a joke, but cannot return. 3054 AD- Dan returns with Rodi and Kooky, Birdman and Master Hacker's descendants. He also arrives with Konklor, an enemy that has taken over time. They battle it out, defeating Konklor, but some how being resurrected by one of his followers. 10000 AD- Godtier B-Team causes the 2nd Big Bang to save the universe from cancer while God B-Team uses their life energy to protect all the planets from being destroyed by the 2nd Big Bang. God B-Team dies once for all. (Note- Dan accidentally arrived here during Caveman Chronicles and accidentally destroyed his left arm (again) during the explosion) 1 Prime- A new republic starts after the Big Bang. 2 Prime- The Order of The Dark Carnival begins. 500 Prime- The 1st Rebellion occurs against the republic, due to slavery. 501 Prime- The Rebellion fails